Forum:2005-04-11. The tumbleweeds are blowin'..., by Cool
Cool, 11/04/2005 9:43 AM :Wow - I went thru my links page cause I have nothing better to do, and every single HA! site I have on my links page is dead. Absolutely lifeless pages, and the most recent not being updated is actually this site in January. :It almost promps me to return since every animated show still airing out there should have a current up-to-date website for their fans. But I am still bogged down with shit. I did finally get my mp3's burned off, and reformatted my computer from the dreaded 98 to XP. Someone even gave me a 20GB hard drive so now I gots a total of 30GB. :Still - the HA! related files I lost on my laptop's HD are going to hurt the chances of me coming back here. Along with the fact HA! hasn't aired up here since 6 months ago, things don't look good. The photo gallery project is a complete mess - I let it go too far and thousands of files are scattered and unorganzied. :With all my laptop files up in the air, I'm going to focus and bi-gonnit - I'm gonna apply myself and get my old Sonic Underground updated and re-done plus open a website for the series Kid Paddle. :Why does everything - for me - feel so dead? I only got 2 reviews on my current fanfiction and mailed like 20 people about it, plus I haven't gotten any replies or mails from my current e-mails keypals (like penpals). Guys - I know I said I couldn't mail you for a while due to my computer blow up - but no one even replied to the long mail where I was so frustrated with the damn thing. :WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY! WHY DO I FEEL SO ALONE! :blaaaaahhh, :Stephen ---- King Cheetah, 11/04/2005 1:54 PM :If you go back and look, you'll see that a few months back I made the rounds of the HA! groups and sites, posted like crazy and generally tried to get some enthuiasm for HA! going again... with only slightly better results than you're getting. The sad fact is, the fandom pretty much has indeed gone into eclipse (note - NOT dead), and we all just need to deal with it as it is. This is by no means a call to lay down your swords. Quite the contrary. All we can do at this point is be the keepers of the flame, similar to Star Trek fans in the 70's, we just help support the fans that are still interested, and make info availible to new fans that may come our way. The alternative is to whine about it and watch ALL interest sublime. At this point, HA! isn't about you, or the Jungle Movie or giving the series a vikings funeral. If Craig gets rolling on another project, he would idealy like it to be a long term thing. Rather than a movie, he'd probably rather have a series than a movie and from your own conversations with him, he's REALLY rethought a LOT of how he was going to do TJM. Neiter he nor Nick will want to fool with some short term thing, so you need to use a little strategy in selling this. If you're in touch with Craig, ask him the following questions: 1) What is the likelyhood of his working with Nick again on another project (HA! or something else). 2) Ask him if he's made a run of the fan sites recently and seen the state of interest in HA! 3) Ask him what HE would suggest to bolster fan interest. 4) Ask him if he would be willing to donate VERY small amounts of his time to events such as chat sessions to keep the fires burning. You're not alone, it's just that we all don't know quite what to say... ^__^ ---- Cool, 12/04/2005 10:37 AM :If you go back and look, you'll see that a few months back I made the rounds of the HA! groups and sites, posted like crazy and generally tried to get some enthuiasm for HA! going again :Really? I don’t remember… :The sad fact is, the fandom pretty much has indeed gone into eclipse (note - NOT dead), and we all just need to deal with it as it is. :Ah, that’s a good word for it…eclipse. Maybe we just have to wait until it reaches that point that it’s so retro it’s cool again? I have seen many cartoons bounce back after years of dormancy and they are now considered cult classics. :All we can do at this point is be the keepers of the flame, similar to Star Trek fans in the 70's, we just help support the fans that are still interested, and make info availible to new fans that may come our way. :I’ll still post new news at this message board, its just not going up on the homepage since I "officially" left. I haven’t even gone back through the site to check all my backups, and I have been meaning to do that since January. :and from your own conversations with him, he's REALLY rethought a LOT of how he was going to do TJM. :I know. Now I wonder if with the passage of time, TJM has gotten better with age…so to speak. :If you're in touch with Craig, ask him the following questions :I’ll get to that. It’s just that I am having major computer set backs right now. :Ask him if he would be willing to donate VERY small amounts of his time to events such as chat sessions to keep the fires burning. :That is personally something I wanted to do before I closed the site. I know he would be very open to another chat, and I’d like for him to have it here. In fact, if/when I decide to re-open, it would be a great event to bring the fans back in again. :BTW, thanks for your review on my fanfic! How’s it going with yours? Like that Beers, Bras and Garage Bands thing? :You know – I kept putting off e-mailing you about ‘all things cartoons’ and then my computer died. Now I have no time at all. Damn. I’d better get a new machine…I need MONEY! :-Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 13/04/2005 3:05 PM :What about Don Del Grande's HA! site. He updates occasionally. ---- King Cheetah, 14/04/2005 11:31 AM :Yeah, Don's absolute nails for doggedly keeping his HA! site up (and his As Told By Ginger site). I think what Stephen means is that all the old HA! sites are still up, but most haven't had a serious update since late 2003. Grim to say the least. The one moment that REALLY depressed me was about a year ago, the Gerald's Field server went offline and took MOST of the HA! websites with it. Thankfully, it's back up as are the pages. I've been considering going to each site and saving them as a web archive. It would truly be a shame to lose all the energy and hard work that the fans put into it. ---- Kagomesashi, 15/04/2005 8:27 PM :you're not alone. I'm still making research of hey Arnold, from any small thing to a picture of hey arnold in magazines. So don't forget, that here are people that hasn't lose their hopes (at least in latin america) ---- Cool, 16/04/2005 1:59 PM :Yeah, Don's absolute nails for doggedly keeping his HA! site up (and his As Told By Ginger site). :Yes - his site will forever remain king of all the HA! sites for all time. :I think what Stephen means is that all the old HA! sites are still up, but most haven't had a serious update since late 2003. Grim to say the least. Exactly. And it is infact grim. :The one moment that REALLY depressed me was about a year ago, the Gerald's Field server went offline and took MOST of the HA! websites with it. :My site was only a couple months old back then, that was back in Jan/Feb 2003. Sorry to say the newest addition to the network, "The Unofficial Sprite Comic"did not return, and I never saved any of those comics...and I'm really into Segafan comics and they are damn funny. :Thankfully, it's back up as are the pages. I've been considering going to each site and saving them as a web archive. It would truly be a shame to lose all the energy and hard work that the fans put into it. :Yeah, but we lost alot of images from the message boards and whatnot thatwent un-saved, plus all the old posts in Nadine's Forum. :I really don't think the network was the same after that. It sort of foreshadowed what will eventually happen to all HA! sites in due time. :-Stephen